My twin powerful sister (Carrie 2013)
by Mjdpretty 61
Summary: Carrie gets a new student in her class and begins to have feelings for her... Then she gets her period one day then the next day the new girl gets it too. Soon they realizes that they are sisters and have advanced Telekinesis. On prom night a nasty trick is pull on them and they use their powers for revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Carrie P.O.V

As I sit in the classroomin, a can is threw to my head and I hear laughter "Fucking idiots..." I thought. Then my male teacher comes in with a young-looking girl he looks at her, sexually then he spoke loudly "class, we have a new student..." He reaches down and slaps her butt and whispers in her ear, the girl yelps and blush deep red.I growled and look at the girl, she had a slender body, she also had long dirty blond hair and small blue eyes.I blush even more as she stands on one leg, I happened to stare to much and the girl notices. I look at the window, blushing. After class I walked in the hall with everyone laughing at me, I angrily go to my locker and open it , then I slap it and look at the new girl, she smiles at me and wave, I wave back and quickly walk away to the locker room.

As I stand in the pool, the girls that bully me the most Chris, Sue laughs at me as I blankly stare. Then I look and see the girl with a 2 pieces on and she sits in the edge of the pool ,smiling brightly at the girls playing volleyball. Then the ball drop in front of me and I quickly look at the girl , who stares at me, her long hair swings to the side. shyly I pick up the ball and and throws at the net ,unfortunately it hits Sue in the face and everyone giggles and Sue shoots Chris a glare, I try to apologize but chis cuts me off "You ain't shit!" She said and everyone laughs at me while the girl frowns at Sue.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam P.O.V

I get into the shower that was in the open and I let go of my towel, leaving me butt naked, So I smoothly shower myself and started rising the soap from my body slowly because I wanted to know how to feels to have someone touching you like, Then I look down and see blood running down my leg , panicking I grab my towel and go to get some help, but unfortunately I touch Chris and she snatches her arms away from me "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!" She yells and I fall to the floor. Next thing I know tampons are being thrown at me, then Carrie comes to my side , trying to calm me down but I continue to scream and and I realizes that objects began to move away from me on its own. Then the gym teacher comes in and shouts at the girls "EVERYONE OUT NOW!" then the light blub blows out, a shocked teacher looks up and a concerned Carrie stares at me.

I sit in the principal office and he seems uncomfortable with the topic about "Period" he trys to talk to me but I remain silent, Then he said "We have to call your father.." My head shots up " What!? " I yell and he nods his head "No!" I screamed and the glass water jug breaks behind me. As I sit in the entrance of the school, 2 boys come to me and starts touching me but my dad comes and pushes them away "Lets go" he said I get into the car , he grabs my leg and force it open, I frown and jerks when he slips his hands inside my panties, He smirks at me, while I sit there, silently Then he leans to me "You like that don't you?" He whisper in my ear,what makes me blush even more. After foreplaying in the car we reach my house and I sit in the car, while my dad get out, Then the boy from my block chants "Crazy Sam!" I lift my hand and knock the boy off his bike , he gets back up and rides off. Afterward I get inside the house and my dad is in my room, getting ropes "You finally came huh?" He spoke and I stood there, then he kisses me in the mouth and grab my butt. Getting tired of all his sexual abuse I slap him in the face, before I leave, he grabs my hair and pulls me to the ground "YOU FUCKING CUNT!" he yells and pushes me downstairs and shoves me into the closet (For my punishment) "Now stay in there like a slut that you are..." He screams and I bang on the door "DAD, LET ME OUT!...GOD YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I scream and the door brust open, forming a crack on it. I fall back and stare at it, then I felt exhausted and I fall asleep on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Carrie P.O.V

Sam and I were sitting in the lunchroom, restyling l reading books about telekinesis powers, when Tommy ross and Bob McDonnell, they say next to us and out of nowhere, Tommy asks me for prom and I simply get out and run to the bathroom, leaving Sam with them. I cry to myself and suddenly a voice came"What's wrong? " and I answers "I got asks to porm..." And the voice sqeauk "Truly should be happy, Alot of girls for age didn't get and, so grabs the offer..." And I nod and run back to time lunchroom, Sam and Bob are laughing and Tommy looks towards me "So?" He smiles and I nod and my sister cheers.

Sam P.O.V

As Carrie left the table, I blushs of how cute Tommy was and Bob. Then bob turns to me and smiles "Wanna go for prom?" And I worried for a minute, but I simply said "Yes" and that when Carrie comes back and she nods her head to Tommy, I cheered and we all started laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam P.O.V

I went to the library and I see Carrie there, I say next to her and she blushes and waves, I smile and type on the computer "moving object with sight" and a word showed "Telekinesis" and Carrie's eyes flashes to the screen. I move over and smile "Wanna study together?" I asks and Carrie nods. Then we started talking about it and was a big surprise that Carrie and I have the same thing going in our lives. Suddenly a memory goes to my head and immediately I grab Carrie's hand and we run to the locker room, I put my fingertips on her head and her eyes became dark black. The memory shows or dad taking me away from Carrie and Margret, Carrie and I was crying and pleading "Stop!".I put my hands down and whispers " We are sisters... "And Carrie hugs me" It's good to see you again... "And I hug her back, then she kisses me and I blink and kisses her back. We stood at the entrance , waiting for our parents to pick us up. Margret gets out the car and goes to Carrie, she looks at me and her eyes widened" Hi..." I whispers and carrie trys to introduce me to our mother, but Margret grabs her hand and runs to the car, Carrie looks at me and mouths "Meet me at my house, tonight..." I nod and go back into the school.

My dad didn't come and pick me up yet and I walk him alone, when I reach my house, I saw the door was opened and the lights were on "huh?" I said and run into the house "Dad!?" I called and no answers came, so I ran to my room and see blood on the door,I walked in to see my dad was in the floor, bloody and a knife was on the side on him "No...NO!" I yelled and objects in the room began flying everywhere, I crawl to my dad and see that someone stabbed him in his stomach. Quickly I pack up my things and clean up my dad and my room ,I locked the door and the house, then I grab a match and light it up "im sorry... " I whispers and burn my house, I ran away from my house and I arrived at Carrie, I climb a tree and tap her window, Carrie turns to me and smile and open it up, I smile sadly and drop my stuff "Carrie... Our dad was killed..." I said and her eyes became watery, but she forced to go away and she kisses me to feel better, we fell on the bed and continue to miss each other, we were so much in heat, that the bed was lifting up, we stop kissing and gasps of how both of our hands were controlling the bed. Margret was yelling Carrie and running up starirse and we immediately drop the bed and I fell on the floor, while Carrie was pretending to be sleeping, Margret came into the room and looks around, she climbs in the bed with Carrie and kisses he cheek "No one.. Going to hurt my little girl..." And I knocked the knife on the floor, then I fell asleep on the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Chris P.O.V

After I took the video of Carrie and Sam kissing each other, I smirked and show Billy, my beloved boyfriend and also my friends. That night, I was kissing my best friend and she came up with an idea "How about you uploaded that video of Carrie and Sam?" And I smirk evilly and went to my YouTube account and uploaded the video. I go over to Billy and whispers "Sue getting Tommy to go to prom with Carrie and Bob going with Sam... We should prank them!" I yells and Billy smiles and called some of his friends. Soon we went to a farm and we went to the pig section , I pick a perfect fit and Billy takes a hammer and smash it into the poor thing , he turns to me and smiles "How about you cut it Bae?" He hands me the knife and I cut open the pig and blood with all over my face, Billy laughs and congratulations me .

Billy and I went to the school and he pulls the rope that had a bucket with blood in it , I impatiently rush him and he yells "Chill the fuck out!" And I shut up quickly. Once he was done, he tied the ropes tightly to a pole and me and him had roughly sex in the car "Ahhh... Billy..." I moan and he grab my face "How much you hate her!?.. Answers me!" He yells and I take his hand off "I fucking hate her! " I screams as he cums inside me, we fell back and breath in and out. I smirks of how much deadly the plan for Carrie and Sam will be.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam's P.O.V

Carrie and I walked home together and I couldn't stop talking about Bob, once we reached the house Carrie opens the door and Margret eyes turns to minee,I stood blankly as Carrie eyes Margret "Mom, this is Sam and we are going to study together.." And Margret gets out of the chair and walks to me, I immediately thought she was going to hit me and Carrie and I lift our hands and she went flying to the ceiling " Ahh!" She yells and I sadly walk to her "Do you remember me mom?" I asks and she spits on me "You were supposed to go back to Richard!" She shouts and she growls at Carrie "Witch..." And I zipped her mouth and I stood up "Richard is dead...he got killed..." I sadly said and Carrie puts Margret down, Margret holds her hand and Carrie smiles "We also got asked to prom!" And Margret crys out, I back away and looks at Carrie , she shrugs and whispers "I'm use to it... Come on let's decorate our dresses" and I smile and run upstairs with her..


	7. Chapter 7

Sam P.O.V

Today was prom and i was so happy, Carrie laughs at how i was in the spirt. Soon it was time to go and i see Carrie come out of the bathroom with a light pink dress and her hair was curly and she had a little bit of makeup on " Wow!" i gasps and Carrie blushes and smiles at my outfit " A little short is it?" she joked and i put my hands on my hips " It doesnt matter...Just keep a look out for the guys" i said and she nods and goes to to the window. I see mom and she frowns at me " That dress is too short!:" and i groan and look at her "So!?" and she starts slapping herself " MOMMY STOP!" i screamed and her arms forcely " Mom...you know thats not going tot make me stay.." i whispers, Then Carrie runs out the room and smiles " They are here.." she said and frowns at Margret " I see your dirty pillows..." Margret whispers and Carrie looks at me and we started walking down the stairs, while mom trys to stop us. Suddenly i turned around and lifts her off the ground "MMMM!" She screams and Carrie opens the closet door and shuts it tightly " Mommy your not going to leave this closet till we get back" Carrie shouts and the doorbell rangs. I walked outside and smiles at bod " HI.." i whispers and he grabs my waist and walks me to his car , i looked back at Carrie and she was blushing at Tommy, while holding his hands.

As we arrived, i get out the car quickly everyone was watching me and Carrie , as we stood closely to each other " I feel like something going to happen tonight" I whispers to Carrie and she nods her head and Bob laughs " come on ladies, nothing going to happen! " and Tommy shakes his head and he did next to Carrie. I look at everyone and see that one of Chris's friends was laughing and pointing at me and Carrie. Soon the people were lining up to dance and bov taps my shoulder "Hey... I got to take you somewhere" he said and I nod my head and we fan off to the entrance of the door "So... your a virgin?"" He aks and I immediately nod my head and look down, bib lifts my chin and we shared a smooth kiss "Bob.. I" I whispers and he grabs my waist and slams me to the wall and kiss down my neck "Bob?!" I yelled and he unzips his pants "Noo!" I yell and he smiles "Come on... It just a little pain then comes the pleasure..." He whispers av and I gave in and let him FUCK the crap outta me.

After Bob was firm when me, we waived beach to the table and the announcer walks to the stage " So.. Fit this prom night, there following Victors are... TOMMY ROSE AND CARRIE WHITE AND SAMANTHA WHITE AND BOB! " I sit in my chair in shock, Carrie looks at me and smile. As we took pictures of being prom queens, Tommy and Bob step aside to take their pictures and Carrie and I was talking silently. Suddenly I hear a clang and I looked up to see blood from a bucket come streaming towards us.


End file.
